


[Podfic] Generosity

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, john finds out about wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Generosity."</p>
<p>Summary: John had traded the gun; he'd have traded away more, and he was still feeling the cold dread of the moment when the demon had cocked its head like a pistol and said, "You know, I'm feeling generous today," because if it hadn't taken more, that was only because it figured what was in store was going to be worse.</p>
<p>File Size & Length: 00:11:45 || 6.8 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Generosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Generosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164456) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [Generosity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164456)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** John had traded the gun; he'd have traded away more, and he was still feeling the cold dread of the moment when the demon had cocked its head like a pistol and said, "You know, I'm feeling generous today," because if it hadn't taken more, that was only because it figured what was in store was going to be worse.  
 **File Size & Length:** 00:11:45 || 6.8 MB  
 **Archive Download Link:** [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/generosity)

Streaming:  


Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1103571.html) to amplification on livejournal.


End file.
